


Together

by hazelNuts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: Derek finds Stiles on their porch, watching the snow.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

‘What are you doing?’ Derek asks.

‘Watching the snow,’ Stiles says.

‘I can see that. Why?’

‘Because it’s snowing.’

Derek huffs. There’s a bit of scuffle behind Stiles as Derek steps outside while trying to keep Lykos inside. He fails, and their black Lab races into their front yard, biting at the snowflakes.

‘Are you ever surprised that we got here?’ Stiles muses.

‘Me finding you on our porch freezing your ass off? No.’

Stiles chuckles. He is pretty cold, no wonder considering he’s wearing only his pyjamas and a pair of socks.

‘But it’s _our_ porch. You and me. _Together_. We have a normal life now.’

‘I wouldn’t call our life normal.’

‘Dude, we have a date night. A _date night_. I don’t think it can get more normal than that.’

Derek hums and sits down next to him. He’s a little more sensibly dressed in sweatpants, a sweater, and boots. Stiles grabs Derek’s arm to throw it over his shoulder, and cuddles into his partner’s side.

‘Do you have any regrets?’

‘There are some things I’d like to have done differently,’ Derek admits.

‘Even if it would’ve meant us not ending up here?’ Stiles looks up at him, his chest warming at the soft smile on Derek’s face. Or maybe that’s the hypothermia setting in.

‘I’m pretty confident we would’ve ended up here anyway.’

‘With you finding me on our porch freezing my ass off?’ Stiles grins.

Derek laughs and presses his face in Stiles’ hair.

‘Sap.’

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
